Just a boy who loves you
by cab4five
Summary: Orphan Rachel Berry moves from New York to Lima Ohio to live with her cousin's family. Will she find happiness at her new school and move on, finding new friends or does her life continue to be sad and lonely?


Just a Boy who loves you!

A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction.

Orphan Rachel Berry moves from New York to Lima Ohio to live with her cousin's family. Will she find happiness at her new school and move on, finding new friends or does her life continue to be sad and lonely?

AU- T rating for some strong language

**A/N: Hi and welcome to my newest story. I would like thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed my last story I really appreciate the support. Anyway please read and enjoy this latest one shot, and as always I own nothing but the plot and OC characters, all cannon characters and song lyrics belong to their rightful owners . I just take my favourite characters out to play and remember the happiness that was, and how it is up to us fan fiction writers to try and keep the love and memories alive. **

**If you haven't read my other stories please take a look and leave a review to let me know what you all think, I'd love the feedback good or bad, it all helps me improve my writing , or even just a hello .**

**cab4five**

September:

16 year old Rachel has come to live in Lima Ohio, with her cousin Brittany Pierce, after her parents Hiram and Leroy Berry, died in a brutal hate crime attack at their home in New York, 4 months prior. Rachel is still grieving and has had difficulty adjusting to her new life, as anyone would in such a traumatic situation. Becoming shy and introverted around strangers and some nights waking up in a cold sweat, screaming and crying from her nightmares, she doesn't divulge information about her father's willingly. No-one in her new home town is aware of the tragedy, except of course her Aunt Sally, Uncle Bob and her cousins, Brittany and Melanie. They have been trying to help her, but it is a long process.

She is getting ready to start the new school year as a junior, while Brittany is preparing for her senior year, and Melanie is moving into the 8th grade. Even though the girls are cousins (Aunt Sally is Rachel's dad Hiram's sister) hence the different last names. They haven't spent a lot of time together, unless you can count the time spent on facebook, and skype, mostly due to the constraints of distance, but probably the main reason is they share none of the same interests. Rachel is into musical theatre and singing and has been planning her Broadway debut since she was 5 years old. Her idol being Barbra Streisand and Rachel has aspirations of emulating her idol on stage recreating the iconic character of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, the role that Barbra made famous on film. But since moving to Lima has hardly sung a note as it reminds her of her daddies and the joy it would bring them when she sang for them.

Brittany on the other hand is a cheerleader, portraying the statuesque, lithe, blonde, blue eyed, beautiful, outgoing, popular, and every guy's wet dream, to perfection. Oh and for the last year or so has been dating the school's quarterback, some guy named Finn Hudson who is a year younger, so he will be in the same year as Rachel when school goes back. Rachel has never been able to understand how they could be related because they are the exact opposites, for a start Rachel is short, well she likes to say vertically challenged, (it's not her fault she stopped growing in 7th grade, and anyway 5ft 2in isn't that short), beside her lack of height she is tiny, in every sense, lacking the more womanly curves that every boy in the world seems to find more important than personality. The only thing about her, (well besides her stellar voice) that isn't small and inherited through her Jewish gene pool, is her nose, which has caused her no end of teasing and ridicule from others her whole life, but she stubbornly refused to have plastic surgery to alter it, because Barbra overcame all the negativity and hateful comments and still became a star. The way she dressed was another reason she was picked on, she had never been one for succumbing to peer pressure and following the designer fashion trends of her peers.

Her Daddy said to her the last time she came home from school dripping in egg her ears pounding from the hateful words that bombarded her along with dozens of now dead baby chickens a couple of weeks before he died. "You have the right, buttercup to express yourself however you wish, and if that means wearing a sweater with an owl or a carousel horse and knee socks then you do just that and don't let the small-mindedness of others ever tell you different, you know Papa and I think you are as cute as a button however you dress don't you?"

"Yes I know you do Daddy, but it hurts to be continually judged on what I wear, or how I look, or my parentage, and be dismissed as not worth knowing. People won't even try to take the time to get to know the real me. I mean I'm nice to others and accept them for who they are, why can't they do me the same courtesy?"

"Baby girl I'm so very sorry you have to deal with all this, but sometimes you have to just rise above it all and be the bigger person, just keep being you, the Rachel Barbra Berry, Papa and I know and love unconditionally. But promise me, Chelebell that you don't ever stop being the _you _that we raised, or believing in yourself, and never , ever apologize to anyone for being yourself, because even if the other kids at school haven't yet got the memo, it isn't wrong to be an individual, and every person is special in their own way, but baby girl, you will one day find a boy who will love you for everything you are, even those things you don't like about yourself they will be the things he will love the most, because they are the things that make you, _you_."

Through her tears she climbs on to her daddy's lap and hides her wet face in his neck mumbling "Thankyou Daddy, I love you both so much and I couldn't have any better people in the world for my parents."

One Monday after school a month or so, after the new school year started, while she was waiting for Brittany, Rachel is in the library doing some research for her history assignment, just thinking about things when unbidden her thoughts turn to Finn Hudson, who for some reason had been able to break through the wall she had built around her heart due, she knew to an expected degree, was her grief over her daddies but also from years of being teased and humiliated just for being. She was very surprised then, the very next afternoon, when she was again waiting for Brittany's cheer practice to be done, ( sometimes she wishes she could drive herself, so she wasn't always relying on Britt). She found her way to the auditorium and just felt like singing, so after setting up her I-pod on the top of the piano she started to sing, it had always been a source of comfort to her and this particular song was also a special favourite of her daddies, she remembers fondly her 12th birthday when they surprised her with tickets to the Broadway show of '_Les Mis'_.

"_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_  
_When everybody else is sleeping_  
_I think of him and then I'm happy_  
_With the company I'm keeping_  
_The city goes to bed_  
_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him till morning_  
_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_  
_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him_  
_The world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life_  
_I've only been pretending_  
_Without me_  
_His world would go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own"._

The sound of a throat clearing brought Rachel out of her own world and as she looked up she saw the one person in the auditorium , she had been thinking about, ( but knew she was just like _Eponine_ in the song and would never be lucky enough to have the boy of her dreams pay her any attention) , he said he was lost but she thinks that was an excuse and was hoping he had wanted to see her, he was staring at her, his mouth open and one hand pressed over the right side of his chest. He shakes his head, swallows hard, and Rachel can see his Adam's apple bobbing with the action. He rubs his other hand over the back of his neck and makes his way down the aisle to the stage stairs and stops right in front of her looking at her intently a small smile forming on the right side of his face showing off his cute dimple.

He swallows again before he opens his mouth and nervously says, "R-Rach…, just…, wow… I don't know what to say, that was beautiful… I didn't know you could sing like that, you're really good. It touched something inside me, right here" again he presses his hand over the right side of his chest.

She giggles bashfully, before taking hold of his hand and moving it to the left side, saying "Finn, your heart is on the other side of your chest"

"Oh…, it's beating really hard…" is his answer and another lop sided smile, as their eyes connect, something shifts inside Rachel's body as well, so with her hand still pressed against his chest , he brings his other hand up and covers hers squeezing it gently.

Swallowing her nerves she says softly, "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

With no hesitation he whispers back, "I want to" he lowers his face and presses his lips on to hers in the softest most wonderful kiss she has ever dreamed of. But before anything more could happen she came to her senses and pulled away, saying

"She was sorry and they shouldn't have done that, (even though it was all she had been thinking about ever since she first met the tall quarterback) and they couldn't do that again, because he had a girlfriend, and she couldn't hurt her cousin like that".

Before she bursts into tears, grabs her I-pod and back pack and races out the door at the side of the stage. She vowed to herself to avoid Finn because as much as she liked him and wanted to kiss him again, he wasn't hers, and there was no way he ever could be, and as much as she wanted to be good and pretty enough, to be with such a popular good looking guy, it was just not meant to be. She is still upset when Brittany finds her 10 minutes later waiting by the car, after noticing her upset state and asking her what was wrong. Rachel tells her cousin she had just been singing a solo and that it always made her cry, Britt accepts her answer and starts chattering on distractedly about the new routine coach Sue wanted them to learn, and something about a cannon.

Rachel was thankful for the distraction of Britt's bubbly chatter as it took her mind off, for a few minutes at least the terrible thing she had done by kissing her cousins boyfriend.

She had realized after their minute in the auditorium, that Finn was different from all the other boys in school and they seemed to have made a connection but he was dating Brittany and as far as she knew they were happy, and Rachel was not the sort to break up a happy relationship, much less her cousin's, (though Rachel did notice Britt seemed to spend a lot more of her free time after school, and weekends with her best friend Santana), than she did with Finn. While he made excuses to see Rachel, he would come to the house asking for Britt sometimes, and when he was informed that she was out he'd just offer her his cute lop sided smile, shrug his shoulders and ask if Rachel wanted to maybe hang out and watch a movie or just go to the local park and talk or get an ice-cream or a coffee?

He was popular and Rachel thought, so very handsome and dare she say sexy, but not in a conceited way, even though he always had lots of girls stumbling over themselves just to say hi, he was always polite and appologized to them with a shy side smile and a shrug of his broad shoulders, when turning them down for requested dates. Rachel was starting to feel an emotion she had never felt before with any boy, it was incredibly strong especially in regards to Finn Hudson. He hadn't said or done anything about their clandestine kiss in the auditorium a couple of weeks ago, for which she was thankful for, but Finn was the first boy in her life to talk to her because he wanted to, not just to tease her or make fun of her clothes or her nose. He always had a joke or funny story to tell her when he saw her, which always made her smile, or he always found a way to stand next to her when they were in the same place, a couple of times she even felt his large hand brush against her tiny one as though he wanted to hold it, she bubbled with happiness when he started to sit with her at lunch, and most times when she went to her locker to change books for the next period he was waiting for her and he even offered to walk her to class.

Rachel was puzzled by Finn's behaviour but was very happy none the less, because when Finn was with her the bullies left her alone, she was especially thankful that the slushy facial's stopped, most of them courtesy of the football team lead by the swaggering mo-hawk wearing Puckerman. Another bonus with Finn watching out for her was, Jacob Ben-Israel, McKinley's resident creeper gave up trying to get her to date him, even though his pick up lines more often than not had her in stitches from laughing too much.

Her favourite was, '_The independent polling company in my pants has voted you the hottest girl in this school'._ He figured that because they were both Jewish it was fated they get together and have sex as much as possible and '_It would be such a turn on if we did it on the stage in the auditorium' _ it took Rachel a few weeks to find the courage to go to the auditorium alone without being spooked, she was constantly expecting Jacob to pounce on her from behind the curtains or something.

The last Friday in January, after the McKinley Titans football team, won the district championship game. Rachel was waiting by the gate to the parking lot for Brittany, while she was in a team meeting with her cheer coach Miss Sylvester, who Rachel could hear yelling at them. Finn had found her waiting and shivering a little in the cold, early evening wind, as he was on his way out, and offered to wait with her. Rachel told him it was ok he didn't have to, she was used to being alone and she didn't want any rumours to be spread around school about him, for hanging with the loser freak.

He shrugged his broad shoulders gave her a dimple producing side smile and said, "Rach I don't care what any of the idiots at this school say, I just want to spend more time with you, and if anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me later." He moved his large body closer to her as though he was trying to protect her from the cold wind. Which amazingly worked she felt so much warmer, or maybe it was just being in such close proximity to him?

She did congratulate him though, on the fantastic pass he threw to win the game, and told him he was a natural leader and looked very good on the field, and was well deserving of the MVP award. He thanked her by pulling her against his chest and wrapping his strong arms around her before whispering in her ear, "Thanks Rach, that means a lot coming from you" she impulsively stretched her neck so her face was closer to his and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth before pulling away sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, a hot flush covering her face, Finn on the other hand, was reluctant to end the kiss, it was as though he didn't want to let her go. But they could hear other people making their way to the car park. So they pulled apart as Brittany and her friend Santana arrived, along with Puck, Mike and Paul, some other guys in the team. Rachel and Finn were just standing there with a noticeable distance between them. Rachel was looking at her feet instantly feeling colder, but she could feel Finn's eyes on her making the heat rise up her neck and turn her face an even darker shade of pink causing her heart rate to accelerate, the whole thing was making her feel really weird.

"Sorry Rachie coach wanted to talk to us about our competition next weekend."

"Oh, That's Ok Britt, I was jus…"

"I hope you were using the time productively and seriously considering updating your wardrobe hobbit, because you somehow manage to look like a kindergartner and a gay circus freak, at the same time, it's no wonder you haven't ever had a boyfriend, though I did see that creepy Jacob Ben-Israel tripping over his tongue and popping a woody, when he was watching you the other day, after you bent over in the poor excuse for a skirt or maybe it was your knee socks? I'd take him up on his offer to dribble all over your virginal little body if I were you Berry, 'Cause he is the best you're ever going to get."

As the words left Santana's mouth, Finn and Brittany both gasped in shock, the other 2 guys had the grace to look offended on Rachel's behalf at the cruel outburst. Puck just looked at Rachel with a perverted leer on his face, licking his lips, running a hand over his mo-hawk and moving his beady eyes up and down her tiny body which this particular night was clad in tight jeans and a bulky pink parka with attached fur edged hood. Finn caught his eye and glared at him as if to say (don't you even think about going anywhere near her, you fucker or I will kick your ass).

Rachel just sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her gloved fist, her head still lowered, she mumbled out a soft but teary "Why be so mean? I've never done anything to you, but I will never apologize to _ANYONE _ for being exactly who I am!" then spun around on her heel and ran to the car stumbling like an idiot into the gate post, in her haste to get away from the hurtful but in her mind truthful words. Santana's cruel voice echoing loudly in her head. Not even hearing her name being yelled after her, and not sure as to who was even calling her. She just tugged open the back door and collapsed in an embarrassed sobbing heap on the back seat, mortified that Finn had been witness to the hateful tirade the stunning cheerio had just spewed out. Rachel's not sure how much time passed but she wished Brittany would hurry up so she could go home and hide from the world. She couldn't believe she had kissed Finn again, but it felt right and so very nice, and now he probably hated her too, and thought her to be a desperate fool, she also felt terribly guilty for kissing her cousins boyfriend, so Brittany would most probably hate her now as well.

All of a sudden the car door is flung open and a soft "Oh Rach" is uttered into the dark before she feels herself gently being lifted and enveloped in a warm embrace pressed against a firm body smelling of musk and faintly of lavender fabric softener, she knew immediately it was Finn and struggled to get out of his hold. With hot embarrassed tears still streaming down her cheeks, she tried to get her words out.

"J-just leave me a-alone F-Finn, I'll be fine, go back to y-your friends, y-you don't h-have to worry about m-me." But Instead of loosening his hold he pulled her tighter against him with one hand rubbing up and down her back, the other cupping the back of her head, holding her shaking body against his own he started to sing softly in the most beautiful voice Rachel had heard from a boy in a long time.

"_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you…"

"Rachie, oh my god, are you ok, I'm so sorry about Santana, I'm sure she didn't really mea…, oh… Finn you're here…?"

He locks eyes with the tall blonde cheerleader and says firmly, "Yeah Britt, can we just leave I want to get Rach home, and then you and I need to talk …Ok? I can come back and get my truck later."

Brittany looks at the way he is gently holding Rachel in his arms, stroking her hair, she smiles when she notices the tiny brunette, has cried herself to sleep, with Finn's shirt bunched tightly in her tiny gloved hands, tear tracks shinning on her little face, wrapped in Finn's arms, and even in the dim light of the car she can see the protective look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah of course, though I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about." She nods and climbs in behind the wheel buckling her seat belt, and starting the car, saying "I think you would be good for her Finn, she has been so sad and lonely for so long…, but I'm really sorry for what Santana said, I'll make sure she apologizes to Rachie tomorrow."

"No Britt it's not your fault, Santana is the one who needs to apologize because she did wrong and she needs to mean it, not just say the words, they don't mean anything without the actions to back them up, I know Santana is your friend…, and yes, I know the feelings you have had for her for a long time, are more than just '_best friends…'_, but fuck… Britt, where does she get off always putting people down and treating them like crap.

I don't know about Rachel's past beyond the fact her Parents are dead, which is the reason she moved to Lima. Maybe one day she will feel comfortable enough and want to talk about things… but shit, no one deserves to be spoken to like Santana just did to Rach…, and if I catch Puckerman anywhere near Rach I will make sure he doesn't get his sleezy ass off the floor for a good long while.

Anyway I like the way Rach dresses, animal sweaters, sequined leg warmers and all, it's cute, come to think of it I love everything about her. I think she is super hot and perfectly beautiful just the way she is."

"I know Finn I can see it, but I'm guessing it's a bit more than just _like_, Hmm?"

Brittany's answer when she makes contact with Finn's cinnamon eyes is just a nod and a soft dimple producing smile. As she turns her eyes back to the road she nods her head and smiles, before saying softly, just loud enough for the quarterback to hear but not wake the beautiful girl curled up in his lap.

"As it should be, I know you will look after her, thank you for '_everything_'Finn." _  
__  
_

Saturday morning when she woke up, Rachel was still confused about what happened after the football game the night before, when she broke down and Finn comforted her, all she can remember is being held in his safe, warm embrace and him singing (very well she might add), _'I'll stand by you' _which is one of her favourite _Pretenders_ songs, before she fell asleep and woke up in her bed still in the same clothes, sans parka and boots. A knock on the door about 8:30am brings Rachel fully from her sleepy state and knowing the person on the other side could only be one of her family she gives permission for entry. Brittany enters shyly, hands filled with a breakfast tray of toast and fresh fruit and Rachel's favoured ginger tea. Asking if they could talk,

"Of course Britt … I'm so sorry for my childish behav…"

"No Rachie I'm the one who should apologize for letting San…" she cringes a little at the sad look that takes over her cousins pretty face "speak to you like that, I never thought she would, but after Finn and I got home and he carried you to bed, I rang her and told her off, and I th…"

"What do you mean?"

"Finn likes you Rachie, very much and he wants to b…"

"Britt he is _your _boyfriend and I'm not going to let you break up over me, plus I'm not pretty enough to hav…?

"NO YOUR NOT …." She see's tears forming in Rachel's big dark brown eyes and quickly moves the tray off her lap to wrap her arms around the other girl her voice softening, as she gently puts her thumb under Rachel's chin to align their faces and proceeds to speak "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Rachie, but Finn and I …, well we made a mutual decision to break up, because of a couple of reasons the first being that I'm in love with Santana and have been for a couple of years now but I was afraid of coming out and so was she, because of the homophobic behaviour of some people in our school and this town, and secondly he has had pretty strong feelings for you since you arrived and he got to know you, and will be there for you if you want him."

Rachel is trying to comprehend what her cousin is telling her, in regards to Finn Hudson's feelings for her as well as her own admission , "B-Britt does Finn know about your feelings for San…" she pauses unable to say the name of the girl who so horribly verbally attacked her, "_your friend_?"

"Yes he has known all along, but I was not sure at first which was why he and I got together, but please believe me Rachie we never did '_anything_' the most we ever did was hold hands and kiss on the cheek, especially when we were in school. See we'd been friends for years, ever since 5th grade actually, and he is such a nice guy he didn't want to just hook up with a different girl every other day not like his friend Puckerman. But just because he was friends with Puck, he was given the same reputation , but he wasn't like that at all, so we decided to '_date_' in public, we figured it would stop him being pestered by the other girls and give me and San a chance to figure out exactly what we wanted to do about us.

He said he was waiting for the right girl to come along before he gave away his heart and his virginity, plus he was tired of all the other girls who kept chasing him especially Quinn Fabray, who he had no interest in what so ever. He didn't agree with the so called school rule, that just because he was the quarterback and she was the head cheerio it was expected they date, he just didn't like her. She on the other hand didn't seem to be able to take no for an answer, she was always trying to hold his hand and sit on his lap in the cafeteria, she even posted on her facebook page that they were a couple, adding lots of photo shopped pictures of them doing things together. Like on dates and stuff, even one in formal wear tagging it with the words '_tried on our king and queen outfits today, can't wait till prom and a dream come true'_, and one of them in a jewelry store looking at engagement rings and wedding things.

I remember how angry Finn got when he found out about that. If she knew of any girl at school he showed the slightest interest in or even spoke to, the other girl was given a slushy facial and threatened with violence they also had malicious lies spread all over school about them and warned to stay away from her 'man'. She even had their campaign for junior prom king and queen, as well as their future after senior year, planned out way back in the beginning of freshman year."

"W-what did she have planned for him?" Rachel asks timidly a hint of jealously sneaking into her voice

Brittany smiles at the interested but jealous tone, and continues.

"Well she told him they would get married after graduation and she would become a real estate agent and he would work at his step dads tire shop, and one day take it over, because he would never be able to escape his destiny, which was to stay in Lima, and as she was the most popular and prettiest girl at school and a future prom queen, she was the best thing that would ever happen to him. As if being a prom queen guaranteed her success in life. She came up with the lamest couple name for them _'Fuinn'_ as part of their campaign but her main reason for people to vote her as queen was and I quote,_ 'that prom_ _queens live an average of five years longer than regular people_' and something about smiling a lot as though that was important but it didn't matter anyway she lost the crown and had a breakdown of sorts, she dyed her hair pink got a tramp stamp tattoo of '_Ryan Seacrest'_ and joined a group calling themselves 'The Skanks' or something equally as stupid."

In a tiny voice that was more of a whisper Rachel asks, "Is she still chasing him?"

"I think she still sends him letters but he throws them straight in the trash, and he changed his cell number a few months ago so the text messages and calls would stop; I think he even disabled his social media accounts too. But as she isn't at McKinley anymore he hasn't has as much trouble. She got pregnant last year, and gave the baby away when it was born at the beginning of this past summer.

I remember when he finally had enough of her crap. She stormed up to him one day at lunch yelling at him for being an immature idiot for wasting his money on stupid video games and unimportant things like drumsticks, when they needed it for their sonagram and other doctors bills and maternity clothes for when she 'explodes' and if he didn't get a better paying job to support and help her he was going to be 'cut off', she just kept up with her story that he had got her pregnant when they were making out in her hot tub, and tried every trick in the book to get him to believe it was his baby bu…"

"She did what? But you said he never went out with her…"

"Hey, hey calm down Rachie," Brittany rubs Rachel's arm in a soothing motion, "I didn't say he believed her, he never went out with her or did anything else for that matter, so he told her in front of a cafeteria full of people, that he was not going to take responsibility for a baby that wasn't his, with a girl he didn't even like, had never been with and wasn't now or ever going to be with and walked away and sat down to finish his lunch. She then raced after him and before he knew what was happening she slapped him across the face, it was so loud…, 'cause well, everyone had stopped what they were doing when her performance started so every single word was heard by nearly the entire school population including the few teachers who were on cafeteria duty."

Rachel let out an audible gasp and slapped her hands over her mouth, before quietly asking, "What did Finn do then Britt?"

"Well he just stood up grabbed his tray dumped his trash and walked out, without looking at or saying anything to her or anyone else."

"Did you find out whose baby it really was?"

"No one knows for sure but there has been a rumour going around that it was Noah Puckerman's baby, and it wouldn't surprise me if it were in fact true, he makes it his mission to sleep with every girl at this school as well as many of the older married women in town that he cleans swimming pools for. He even apparently slept with a substitute teacher and the word is that she was the woman who adopted Quinn's baby girl. Quinn's Mom made her transfer over to Carmel High at the end of her junior year. For her senior year this year, the general consensus is that Mrs Fabray wanted to re-establish Quinn's virginal, perfect blonde Christian image, and over at Carmel, no one would know of her '_past indiscretions'_."

"I can't believe someone could do something so horrible to such a sweet guy, but how is it he hasn't found a nice girl, I'm sure there must be a beautiful girl who he wants to date somewhere out there."

"Oh… well there is one he has his eye on…, but she is shy and has been through a really rough time lately but he really cares about her and wants to be there for here and help her get through, he knows she doesn't think she is pretty enough to date the quarterback but he told me he thinks she is beautiful and he loves everything about her just the way she is…, right down to her animal sweaters and knee socks…, I wonder who he was talking about Hmm?"

Rachel is on her knees, bouncing on the bed, her little hands pressed over her flushed cheeks her brown eyes wide with hope and twinkling with happiness.

"Oh Britt is it really true? Does he really like me?" she quickly deflates and says, "but he knows nothing about my past or my Dad's and the reason I'm here in Lima, what happens if once he finds out about everything he decides I'm too much of a mess and dumps me?" she starts to cry but manages to mumble "that she really likes him too, because he's so different from any other boy she's ever known and she feels so safe and happy when he's around, she feels like they are connected in some way, plus he is so cute and very sexy..."

"Rachel, just calm down, and listen to me for a minute please, Finn really likes you and wants to be with you, he will understand why you are hesitant to open up and talk about your past, but trust me he is a good guy and maybe it will help you deal with what happened…, you know Finn's Dad died when he was a baby, his Mom told him for years that his Dad was killed in action during the gulf war, but when he expressed an interest in joining up after he graduated, because he wanted to be a hero like his Dad. Scared that she would lose him like she did his Dad, Mrs Hummel broke the news that he wasn't a war hero but he'd actually passed away from an overdose. Finn had a hard time dealing with the news, and wouldn't talk to his Mom for days, but he finally realized that his mom was only trying to protect him and couldn't cope if she were to lose him as well, that's why she told him a lie. He doesn't have a problem with gay people either well obviously there's me but his step brother Kurt is gay, he goes to Dalton Academy, over in Westerville, and only comes home on weekends and holidays. He used to go to McKinley but was bullied quite badly by another guy who was gay but wouldn't accept he was, because he was a tough hockey player."

"Britt, do you really think I should…? I mean you never know he might just be my prince charming." Brittany smiles at Rachel's obvious happiness before talking again.

"Yeah I do, listen I'll put his number into your cell" she reaches over to Rachel's nightstand and picks up her sparkly pink cell phone, presses a few numbers and as she puts it back, gets up off the bed turning towards the door saying "Maybe you can text him and make the first move, but I'm 100% sure he is the one for you, and you are his person too, I love you Rachie and you deserve to be happy, call or text him now 'k'? I'm off to San's, I promise to not let her bother you again, but she always thinks other girls are a threat and are going to make me leave her, you are my cousin, so she is being silly, still we are working on her insecurities, and if you get to know her I'm hoping you can be friends. Have fun Rachie, remember you are beautiful and worthy of loving and have a lot of love to give to the right person, who we both know is a very tall, sexy quarterback by the name of Finn Hudson…, bye see you later."

Rachel spends a little time eating her breakfast and trying to get her head around the things Brittany had told her. Then about 11:45 grabs her cell back off her nightstand and opens it to scroll through her address book which she is sad to say only has 5 numbers, but the latest addition has her beaming with excitement and nerves but…, life is all about taking chances and afterall it is the 21st century and she is a modern woman so it is perfectly ok for her to make the first move, so she makes herself comfortable against her mound of pillows, brings up the new message screen and begins to type.

Finn has spent his Saturday morning so far just wandering around his house in a daze, not even complaining like he usually does when his mom asked him to take the trash out and scrub the bathroom for her as she had to go into work to cover for a co-worker whose wife had just had a baby. The time went pretty fast mostly because he spent the time thinking about a tiny brunette, with the biggest brown eyes and soft very kissable lips, lips which he really wants to kiss again and again, he has never felt this way about any girl before and can feel something in his gut that is like butterflies only more manly, like grass hoppers, yeah that works, giant wild grasshoppers, like the ones he'd seen on a nature doco on TV the other night. He continues with the long list of chores his mom left him to do while her and Burt, his stepdad were at work, he thinks how lucky Kurt is being at school all week that he misses out on the chores, and is half buried in the oven about 11:45 when he hears his cell beeping from the breakfast counter with a new message, hoping with everything that it is Rachel he grabs it after ripping of his bright pink (really, Mom pink!) rubber gloves. He sits on the bar stool and opens his message in-box he reads the message grinning like a love sick fool when he sees it is in-fact from Rachel. Smiling at the precise spelling and the star at the end has his heart jumping in his chest; it is perfect just like her. Before answering, it takes him a couple of minutes to get his heart rate back to normal so he can focus on his answer. But he manages to set the song faithfully by journey as her assigned ringtone and stores her number in his address book.

_**Hello Finn,**_

_**I hope you do not think me too forward but, **_

_**I am wondering if you would like to meet me for coffee or a beverage of your choice **_

_**at the Lima Bean, at 1pm this afternoon?**_

_**I would really like to talk and get better acquainted.**_

_**Ps- thank you for taking care of me last night I really appreciate it**_

_**I hope to see you later?**_

_**Rachel B Berry* **_

He is so excited he can hardly type his response as his hands are shaking so much, but after a couple of tries he gets it right, In her bedroom Rachel is waiting anxiously for Finn to reply, after she sent her message she set the song '_you're the one that I want'_ from grease as the tone for him, she just hopped he wouldn't think her too forward in taking the first step, but if what Britt had said was really true he was being very chivalrous, in letting her set the pace of their friendship that will hopefully lead to a relationship, as she is lost in her musings, the sounds of her cell blaring make her jump, her hand shaking slightly she opens her inbox, and with a beaming smile reads Finn's message.

_**Hey Rach, coffee with you sounds gr8, can't wait 2 talk 2 u 2**_

_**I really want to know u betta as well**_

_**No probs bout last nite was more than happy to be with you**_

_**Just sorry u had 2 deal with S**_

_**I ll b there at 12:45**_

_**Just look for the tall dude lol**_

_**fyi- I really like a woman who is honest and proud about who she is.**_

_**C u soon **_

_**Finn 3 **_

Rachel squealed with happiness at the message, and her heart did a double flip in her chest at the heart emoticon after his name. She thought the way Finn abbreviated his words was cute, and it made her smile even wider as she pictured him , face in crumpled in concentration and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth while, typing the words, she squealed and looked at the clock on her nightstand jumping up in a hurry when she read 11:59, so quickly grabbing her bathroom gear she raced down the hall to shower, the beaming smile that appeared when Britt told her about Finn's feelings for her, never leaving her face, as she lathered herself in her favourite vanilla body wash and took a bit of extra time washing and deep conditioning her elbow length hair with her strawberry shampoo. Thinking about what clothes to wear, while she dried off and wrapped her hair in a turban style towel, after spending a few minutes perusing her closet, she decided on a thigh length fitted blue skirt and black tights, low heeled black Mary Jane pumps, a long sleeved white sweater with a small appliqué of two black and white bunnies holding hands, that sat just over her left breast. After drying her hair she pulled it into a single braid that fell over her right shoulder, she applied subtle makeup, just her usual, which was basically mascara and shiny strawberry flavoured lip gloss. By the time she'd finished getting ready it was 12:30, she panicked slightly about being late so she grabbed her purse making sure her wallet, cell and front door keys were in it and rushed out of the house, scolding herself when she was half way there, due to her excitement at seeing Finn for forgetting her warm pink parka. The chilly wind bitting into her skin though, was an extra incentive for her to walk faster.

Two streets over Finn had just finished his oven cleaning and after putting away all the cleaning gear, knowing his mom would probably yell at him later for the untidy way he shoved it in the cleaning closet he raced upstairs to shower, and made sure to get rid of every bit of oven grease that had somehow got under his t-shirt sleeves and stuck to his arms, he even shaved off the rough stubble on his face, smiling as he remembered how smooth Rachel's face felt against his and didn't want to scratch her face if he was lucky enough to be able to kiss her again, he used his bath sponge and '_manly musk_ _for men_' scented body wash and scrubbed himself clean, as he washed he had an image of Rachel naked in the shower, rubbing a sponge over her body… oh god how he wished he was that sponge… he instantly felt himself harden with desire. Feeling a bit like a pervert, he took care of his problem and quickly rinsed off, a warm flush covering his face and neck, before getting out and digging through his dresser for a clean pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt to wear under his favourite two tone blue plaid button up shirt. Before racing back to the bathroom to give his teeth a good cleaning hoping there was no lingering taste of the garlic bread he had with dinner after he got home the night before. He splashed on a little after shave, taking extra care to try and tame his messy hair that no matter what he did wouldn't lie flat, maybe he should use some of Kurt's hair gel?, nah, he was sure Rachel liked him just as he was, so he just ran his hands through it and after a last look in the mirror to check his appearance and deciding he looked pretty good , collected his wallet, cell and car keys off his desk before grabbing the first jacket he could see on his messy bed (he really must clean his room just in case Rachel comes over) he thinks as he makes his way out the door.

Rachel walked through the door of the Lima Bean at 12:50 pm, thankful to be in the warm, and looked around for Finn, a wide beam covering her face as she spots him at a table over in the corner near a sunny window, as she makes her way over to him she watches his face, he seems to be talking to himself.

Nervously tucking her hair behind her ear she says timidly, "Hello Finn, thank you for agreeing to meet me, I hope you haven't been waiting for too long?"

Finn's head jerks up and he moves a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously, and sending her a cute dimpled smile, as he stands up he says shyly, "H-hi Rach, no I've not long got here myself and 'twas no problem I really wanted to… ," he notices Rachel rubbing her crossed arms with her hands. "Wait, did you walk here? You look frozen, here put this on "he stands up and takes off his red and white letterman jacket , before wrapping it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms as little as he moves away, sitting down opposite Rachel and saying, "I didn't order yet, so what would you like?"

"You don't have to buy my drink Finn, I ca…"

"Please Rachel I want to, please just let me treat you, now what would you like?"

"Ok then, thankyou I would love a peppermint hot chocolate, if it's not too much trouble can you please ask if they can make it with soy milk if possible. But if they can't regular milk is fine."

"Sure Rach, do you want anything to eat?

'Oooh, yes please, Um… maybe a fruit Danish of some sort?

"You got it Rach, I'll be back in a jiffy, don't go anywhere will you?" he gives her his one-sided grin, which makes her blush and has her insides flipping over like 1000's of butterflies have just woken up.

"I'll be here, there's nowhere I'd rather be" she says softly, as he gets up from the table to order their food at the counter, he smiles again as her face is transformed with the biggest, brightest, happiest smile he has ever seen and is so proud he is the reason for it.

Rachel, glowing with happiness snuggles into the warm, oversized jacket loving how his scent permeates the fabric.

He is back before long and while they wait, they make small talk, they talk about general things at school, and how it seems unreal that junior year only has a few months left and that he is still undecided as to where he wants to go to college after senior year. Before Rachel can offer him an answer the waitress arrives with their food and effectively cuts off their conversation for the time being. A few minutes is spent eating and Finn smiles the whole time thinking Rachel is beautiful even when she is chewing her apricot and almond Danish, (which apparently is her favourite sort), the way her nose scrunches cutely, (he knows she thinks her nose is too big but he thinks it gives her an individual beauty, and he loves it) when she eats and then she licks some syrup off her lips, his jeans shrink a couple of sizes, and he blushes into his hamburger, willing the mailman into action so he can calm down. Once they finish eating and order another drink, they move over to the squishy 2 seater sofa in the corner by the fire place and the doorway that leads to the bathrooms, and make themselves comfortable so they can talk. Finn asks to speak first as he always has trouble putting into words what's in his head. He starts by telling Rach that his feelings for her are very real, and that he doesn't want to date anyone else, so he will wait till she is ready no matter how long it takes, because he really wants to be her boyfriend, he just hopes she wants to be with him too. So whatever stories she might hear from other kids about his so called 'playboy ways' are complete crap.-

They talk about the things that Britt told Rach and Finn gives his side of the story, he makes a point of letting her know that if and when she wants to talk about her past he is happy to and if there is any way at all he can help to please let him know as he really wants to be there for her, and is happy listen at any time (he loves the sound of her voice) but will understand if she wants to take their friendship slow, although he really hopes that they can be more than just friends one day soon. So in a soft but determined voice, he takes of her hand, in his smiling at the way it fits so protectively over hers, and asks her to "please take a chance on me?" before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She makes eye contact, pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and nods vigorously and whispers "OK." Finn lets loose a loud "YES", and kisses Rachel, this time a peck on the lips, not caring about the few people staring at his excited outburst, before gently pulling her as close as possible to his body on the small sofa.

Rach is a bit nervous telling Finn about her past but deep down she knows she can trust him and he isn't just out to hurt her or play with her emotions as part of a horrible plot to humiliate the weird new girl. So she starts to tell him her story,

"My Dads' Hiram and Leroy fell in love when they met in college, and committed themselves as each other's life partner, as it was difficult for gay people to have legal wedding ceremonies at that time. After they graduated and became established in their careers as a lawyer and advertising executive in New York, they found a way to have a legal commitment or marriage ceremony and a few years later I was conceived using their sperm and a surrogate. They spent a good long while searching surrogate data bases at the fertility clinics, for a woman that they felt would be the right one, taking in to account hobbies, physical appearance, ethnicity, intelligence, ect, finally they chose one, who was apparently very gifted in singing and who had a history in musical theatre. Then as soon as I was born, she signed away all legal and parental rights and wanted no part of my life, and as I grew up I was never bothered over much that I didn't have a mother to guide me and talk to about girly things, my Dads did a great job and I always had Aunt Sally and Britt to talk to, but I was always treated like a leper or outcast at school, even though I tried to fit in, the other kids always found something to tease me about, and as much as it hurt when I was a kid. I knew deep down that one day after I left school and made it on Broadway and became famous, all the haters and their nasty comments would be forgotten. My Daddies spoilt me in the sense they put me into every dance class and singing lesson available for years, I was even entered in talent shows all around New York, winning quite a few trophies. My Dads' were so very proud, and encouraged me to continue and further my talent, going so far as to contact Madam Tibideaux dean of NYADA, which is the premier performing arts college in New York, but as I was still too young for college, they were told that when it was time to please contact the college again if I was still interested, as she thought the tape Dads' sent was very good and with more training and maturity I would do well as she could see I was very talented."

"Wow Rach that's fantastic,"

"Thankyou Finn" she says humbly and continues, "well as I grew up, I was happy to a certain extent, I mean I didn't have any friends except Britt and Melanie, but I was a good student, I had my singing and dancing classes and my Daddies… then in early June this year when it was Papa's birthday, we had gone out to dinner at his favourite Japanese restaurant to celebrate, it was a lovely night, I was very happy and started to sing Papa's favourite song from Le Mis, the one I was singing that day you found me in the school auditorium. But as we were walking home a car full of 4 or 5 young guys began to follow us, yelling rude comments and homophobic slurs out of the windows, before driving right up on the sidewalk and nearly running us over, they took off then and we thought they were gone. Daddy called the police who said they would come to our house as soon as possible but to try and get details like the licence plate and description. We made it home but they must have followed us…. And they broke into to our house and started to taunt and say such horrible things and how I would be better off without them… they used baseball bats and metal rods… and …and…. Th-they hurt my Daddies so badly that they never regained consciousness and they died later that night in the hospital, those animals murdered my parents and I couldn't do anything to help them, because one of the monsters had a tight hold on me, after he had dragged into another room all I could do was scream and scream until they left, then the police arrived ….."

"Oh baby, god I'm so, so sorry, you had to go through that, I hope the police caught the bastards." On hearing this, Finn pulls Rachel closer and rubs her arm gently before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and squeezing it gently in support.

"Y-yeah the one that was holding me, apparently couldn't deal the guilt of what they had done and went to the police the next day and confessed to his part as well as giving the names of the others, it turned out they were all only 18 years old and had been out partying after graduating High school. The one who gave himself up was supposed to joining the navy at the end of summer, he received 5 years in jail. The other's received about 20 years each. After the funeral and everything was settled I came here to live with Aunt Sally, she is my Daddy Hiram's younger sister."

He is looking at her with teary sympathetic eyes and takes hold of her hands, and squeezing both her tiny ones in his one warm one, sending her his support, he can tell after reliving that terrible night her emotions are getting too much for her.

"I'm sorry Rach for making you upset by talking about that tragic time but please believe me I will do whatever I can to make your life from now on happy and swear that I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." She nods and takes a few minutes to calm down before clambering onto Finn's lap and kissing his cheek, Finn is stunned at the sudden change in Rachel, but is not going to question it as he envelopes her in the cocoon of his arms, her little face is glowing with newfound happiness and with it the promise of a brighter future, he knows she will never forget what happened to her Dads but if he can lessen the pain by loving her, then he will. Her big brown eyes twinkling with a look he hasn't seen before, the sorrow being overtaken with what he can only describe as contentment, she plants another kiss on his cheek and says softly and in a shy voice that she is so very thankful she met him as she feels so comfortable telling him about her past and hopes that it doesn't scare him off. He kisses her lips again and says softly that there's no way she is ever going to get rid of him as he is in this for the long haul, and nothing will force him from her side. Rachel thanks Finn for being there for her and how very glad she is that he asked her to be his girlfriend, they sit for a while longer, hands entwined just enjoying being together before he asks a bit shyly "that If she doesn't have to be home too soon would like to go for a drive or over to his house and maybe watch a movie and meet his Mom and Stepdad?"

"I'd love to meet your family Finny, I just hope they like me" Finn smiles at the nickname

"Rach will you stop with that negative talk, I promise they will love you, though not as much as I do."

Rachel just gives Finn a soft doe eyed look that she hopes conveys the sentiment he expressed verbally, but was sure he understood.

Quinn Fabray, walks up to the counter at the Lima Bean, ordering an extra large takeout iced chocolate, her nasally, condescending tone of voice gaining attention from other staff and the customers at nearby tables, who shake their heads at her rudeness.

"Make sure my iced chocolate isn't too cold, and don't take as long as last time, I have an appointment in 15 minutes at the dressmakers for my prom queen dress, so if I'm late because you took too long with my order I won't pay for it you have 4 minutes to make it" the junior boy on the counter nodded quickly and nervously stuttered out an answer, before racing away to make it.

She doesn't see Finn until she is on her way out. Steaming with anger when she notices Finn has his arms wrapped around a tiny brunette who is dressed like her clothes came from the reject bins at kids-r-us. He is pressing a kiss to the top of her head, in addition to a goofy smile stretching across his face and when she cups his face with both her tiny hands and leans up to press a soft kiss on his cheek, he moves his head and the kiss lands on the corner of his mouth instead, she giggles at his cheeky action. They stand up and are getting ready to leave, when the girl motions towards the bathroom and holds a hand up indicating she will only be 5 minutes. Quinn goes ballistic when she sees another girl wearing Finn's jacket and storms over towards their table, just as the brunette has gone through the door to the bathroom, Finn's eyes on her and a tender smile on his face the whole time.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THAT UGLY FREAK IS FINN! AND WHY IS IT WEARING YOUR LETTERMAN JACKET?"

Finn is shaken out of his love struck trance by the shrill angry yelling in his ear, he turns around and glares daggers at the girl standing in front of him arms crossed across her chest, demanding he explain himself to her,

"Excuse me? I don't have to give you an answer, as it is none of your business so go away Fabray"

Just at that minute Rachel returns from the bathroom and sees Finn having an argument with a tall blonde girl, and she can tell by the angry stance Finn's body is adopting, that this has to be the girl who keeps chasing him, even though he wants nothing to do with her. The one who got pregnant and tried to make him believe it was his, so instead of getting upset and running away Rachel decides it is time for her to stand up for herself and defend what is hers.

She wraps her arms around his waist from behind asking, "Are you ready to go home now baby?" she can feel him relax the instant she touches him and when his large hands fold over her own on his tummy, he breathes a sigh of relief, before gently pulling her around so she is next to him.

"I'm Rachel, Finn's girlfriend and you are?" Rachel sends the fuming blonde a big bright smile before starting to walk away her hand enveloped in her boyfriends, but before they get more than 3 steps towards the door Rachel's face and sweater are drenched with the sharp icy coldness of the other girls drink.

The icy chocolate shower was accompanied by a furious hiss escaping through the blonde's gritted teeth. In a voice as cold as the liquid now covering her, Rachel hears the blonde spit that "Finn belonged to her and as Rachel wasn't pretty enough for even, Patches the half blind homeless man who lives under the park bench, so there is no way in the world a popular guy Finn would want anything to do with her so she should just take her ugly transvestite self back whatever dwarf tunnel she came from."

Finn explodes at the bitchy blonde ex cheerleader, which draws even more attention from the café's customers

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FABRAY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? ATTACKING MY GIRLFRIEND, RACHEL IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU COULD EVER EVEN DREAM TO BE. YOU ARE JUST A LYING, MANIPULATIVE WITCH AND I HAVE TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY, I DON'T LIKE YOU OR WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. SO JUST GO AWAY."

Rachel had a tight hold of her boyfriends hand and was trying to guide him away but then the blonde noticed and turned her attention away from Finn. Rachel using her sleeve to wipe the wetness from her face was now in the firing line. Quinn gives Rachel a contemptuous cold glare before demanding in a venomous tone.

"Who the hell are you anyway hobbit, _'is it be nice to a freak week' _or what? I haven't seen you in Lima before but this had better be the last time, do you hear me? Oh and troll face, stay away from _my _Finn, or else you will get more than just a slushy facial" she reaches her hand out to wrap around Finn's bicep, motioning for the tall quarterback to walk with her, an annoyed look on her face, her green eyes blazing when he stood his ground and removed her grip from his arm.

"Come along Finn and leave the hobbit alo…"

"Do I need to write it down for you Fabray? Leave _me and my girlfriend_ alone!"

Keeping a lid on her temper Rachel stands tall and locks eyes with the sneering blonde, her voice level and calm. "How dare you threaten me, you have no right to tell me what to do or who I can date, but I have the advantage Quinny, I know all about you. You are the girl who refuses to accept that a boy doesn't want anything to do with you, and continues with your lies and living in a fantasy world, instead of just being who you are. Furthermore if you take a ….."

By now the whole coffee shop was paying attention to the scene playing out in front of them, the store manager could be seen making his way over to the trio, but before he arrived Rachel felt the sharp sting of Quinn's open hand against her cold sticky cheek.

A audible gasp leaves Rachel's mouth, and instead of just walking away as she would normally have done, Rachel takes a deep breath, faces the blonde and with a voice as cold as ice says,

"You know, Quinny, I have been pushed around and taunted about my clothes, my gay Parents, how I look, and countless other things, my entire life by people just like you who think they are so much better or more important than me and that the world owes them something, and who think that being popular in high school guarantees them success in the real world, but do you know what? Those people will probably end up as sad, lonely bitter individuals, living in the past and spending their time blaming everyone else for their problems, believing that they have to be cruel and tread all over those they deem below them on the social scale. You are just scared to be yourself and think your 'image and reputation' is all you are, but you are wrong, no one is going to hold your '_past' _against you, or really care about what you '_gave away'_ or the reason you changed schools, you are just afraid to let others see the real you. Also what people like you don't ever think about, is that there are more '_unpopular gleeks and losers'_ in the world than cheerleaders or prom queens, neither of which will get you anything but short term notoriety in a year book and a few sparkly toy crowns in high school. So I am telling you right now! Stop hitting on Finn because _HE IS MINE!_ and If I were you", (which thankfully I'm not she mutters softly and fights the urge to smile at the chuckle that escapes Finn's mouth) "I would not want to embarrass myself by continually chasing after a guy who has made it common knowledge that he has zero interest in me, a fact that everyone, even '_your friend_ _Patches_' from the park can see, everyone it seems except_ you!_ So now it is my turn to give you a warning, leave Finn Hudson alone! 'cause, _FYI Quinny_, I'm not letting him go anytime soon."

Quinn's green eyes are like shards of glass as they glare at Rachel and as she brings her hand up again ready to again slap Rachel, who has moved out of her reach.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME TO YOUR SENSES FINN, AND DUMP THE UGLY MIDGET BITCH, BACK UNDER THE FUCKING ROCK SHE CRAWLED OUT FROM UNDER."

Finn reaches out and grabs Quinn's arm before she can slap Rachel again, and in a voice like thunder that makes Rachel who is now standing slightly behind her tall boyfriend, cringe a little, Finn has one more thing to say …

"In your dreams Quinny (Finn smiles at the blondes face on hearing the hated nick name, he thinks it was cool that Rach used it not knowing Quinn hated it) 'cause me and you…? Yeah, not going to happen like ever, so don't hold your breath waiting, just get over yourself and deal with it. Oh and Fabray, if you come near _my girlfriend_ again I _will_ make sure you regret it!"

Rachel with her head held high takes Finn's hand squeezing it in thanks as he squeezes hers back; he leans down to place a kiss on her sticky face, and guides them out of the café, sending an apologetic look towards the manager on the way. The man just nods his head at Finn in acceptance of his apology and waves the pair off. Finn and Rachel walk out, leaving Quinn Fabray standing in the middle of the coffee shop in a puddle of chocolate milk, facing the angry manager who is asking her as politely as possible to never enter his premises again as this is not the first time she has made a scene and perhaps she should take the tiny girl's words on board and seriously think about her behaviour, because life is too short to be alone and angry.

Still fuming, at the manager she spins on her heel and storms out the door but not before she opens her mouth and spits out "this place is a fucking dump anyway, so whatever."

The minute Finn and Rachel reach his truck he takes hold of both her hands in his and says gently, his eyes locked on hers "Come on baby, let me take you home so you can clean up…, I'm so sorry you had to deal with her Rach, I swear she is getting crazier, but if she comes near you again I'll…."

"Finny it's all right I promise, it was time I stood up for myself and stopped running away from the haters, but maybe I should take my own advice."

"What do you mean Rach?" Finn asks as he opens the passenger side door of his truck and lifts his tiny girlfriend up into the seat then races around to the driver's side and jumps in, pausing before putting on his seatbelt turning to face Rachel, a questioning look on his face.

"Well I told her if she were to stop hating herself and accept who she is maybe she would be happy, I mean I know she's prettier than me, (at her words Finn tries to interject but is halted by Rachel pressing her forefinger against his lips) but I have to just like me for who I am inside. My Daddies always told me I was beautiful, but I just figured it was a parent thing and even if I had 3 noses and an extra eye in my forehead, they would still think I was beautiful. But I guess when there are girls like Quinn and Santana who have called me ugly and been mean about my clothes, for so long there's only so much I can take, before I start to believe it, and think that no boy is going to want to be with me, or hold my hand in the hallways at school or ask me to prom or kis…" Finn cuts her off and after taking hold of her hand starts to speak.

"Rach, I think you are beautiful , everything about you, even those things that you don't like about yourself, I think are perfect because they are yours and I think … no I know they are what makes you Rachel Berry and you are special! And I am pretty sure I am falling in love with you, and would really like to kiss you again, before my lips fall off from neglect."

He smiles at the wet giggle that escape Rachel's lips

"But seriously Rach , please believe me when I say I think you are beautiful on the outside but just as importantly on the inside too, and that is good enough. Don't let people like _HER _or Santana put you down, considering they have been hiding their true selves for years and getting their rich Dad's to pay for new boobs, nose jobs, diet camps and fancy clothes, it didn't make them nicer people…, well Santana has her moments only 'cause Brittany has been influencing her for a while. But Quinn, will never be nice because from what Britt has said in the past, if she didn't keep up the image of a tough bitchy cheerleader and not let anyone in she won't get hurt and people won't have anything to use against her , but where she went wrong with that idea is that how she acts and the things she does and says make more of an impression on others than just letting people know the real her, I still don't want her, but until she stops trying to be someone she's not and lives in the real world , accepts her mistakes and takes steps to try and change, she'll never be happy."

"How are you so perfect Finn Hudson? My daddies used to tell me the same thing, but I never believed them. I think it's time for me to start… so thank you for showing me I can be happy with how I am, and loved for being who I am. Afterall just being me got me you."

"Damn straight it did, and there's no one else I want to be with ever. Now how about my kiss, before my lips actually fall off…" he makes Rachel giggle by making his lips form kissing motions like a fish.

Through her giggles she manages to say "Ok, Ok I wouldn't want to be held responsible for a catastrophe of such enormous proportions happ… mmphff …"

Rachel's words are cut off by the force of her boyfriends lips pressing against hers, and a good few minutes are spent tasting and savouring each other's lips, teeth nibbling, tongues tangling in a passion filled dance, hands moving in slow motion over each other's bodies gently caressing, forcing a soft moan from Rachel as one of Finn's large hands brushed over her right breast. The sound making his jeans uncomfortably tight, the workout their lips are engaged in continues until lack of air becomes an issue and Rachel has to pull away and take a few deep breathes, trying to replenish the air Finn sucked out of her lungs. Rachel brings one hand up to her swollen lips and puffs out,

"Wow… I think my lips have fallen off already, and I have to say Mr Hudson that I'm pretty much a 100% on my way to falling in love with you too."

"As it should be Miss Berry, now let's get you home for a shower, as much as I would enjoy kissing all that sticky mess of your naked body…, they both blush a deep shade of red… er … I – I mean I don't really 'Spose you want to meet my family covered in chocolate milk, he leans in for another quick kiss and smiles at the blush still coloring her face at the mention of her body. I'll ring Mom and tell her I'm bringing a special guest home for dinner ok? Kurt is home this weekend as well, you and he are a lot alike." at her quizzical look he clarifies his statement, "I mean you are both into musicals and Broadway and, well you understand the hard time gay people have, I really think you could be good friends, but I have to warn you he can be a little over the top when it comes to clothes and stuff.

They arrive at Rachel's place and Finn groans when he sees a small black convertible, parked in the driveway indicating Santana is here, "Great, Santana is here, I won't let her say anything nasty to you babe I swear, I hope Britt is keeping her busy."

"I'll be fine baby, after facing the banished and disgraced ex- chastity queen bee of McKinley, and come out alive, I don't think Santana Lopez is going to be a problem, Plus I think Britt has threatened to withhold sex if she is mean to me again."

"Ha-Ha, Yeah well she'd better be nice."

Finn and Rachel make their way into the house holding hands, they meet Brittany and Santana in the entry hall and after briefly explaining to her cousin what happened, Rachel leans up and presses a soft kiss to Finn's lips before running upstairs to shower and change her clothes. After a nice hot shower to remove the stickiness she changes into a pair of jeans and lose fitting baby pink woollen sweater, pink high top converse sneakers on her feet her long hair loose and flowing down her back like a cape. Arriving back down stairs 45 minutes later to find no sign of Finn and Brittany in the living room Rachel just meets a quiet, nervous looking Santana Lopez.

"Oh… um, hello, Santana, erm…, do you know where Finn and Britt are…?"

"Um yeah … they're just out back, um something about car tires or whatever, Listen Berry … sorry Rachel, I um… want to apologize for what I said to you last night, I…er shouldn't have been so mean to you, I know you're not trying to steal Britts' away, you're her freaking cousin, for god's sake but I just get like really possessive. I hid who I really was behind a bitchy facade for so long it's hard to change overnight, but if you could find it in you to forgive me I promise to be nicer, and try and protect you, for the rest of this school year until Britt and I graduate at least, and when 'Frankenteen' isn't around"

Rachel frowns at the Latina's nick name for Finn,

"'Specially from that crazy blonde, thank god she isn't at McKinley anymore, and smarmy jackasses like Puckerman and that creepy fucker Jew-Fro, plus it would be nice to have another girl friend, and from what Hudson said happened at the coffee shop, you have some guts, so maybe we could be friends afterall.… Oh and I'm real sorry about your parents, as much as mine piss me off at times I'm still glad to have them around. So what do you think Ber…, erm Rachel can we be friends?"

"Um…, wow, Santana…, well thank you for the apology and I guess as long as you are sincere, then I'm willing to be friends,"

"Thanks Rachel and I am serious honest! being a bitch with an attitude all the time doesn't work for someone who has wanted to be a Pediatric nurse, since 8th grade so I 'Spose I should also thank you for giving me a wake up kick in the ass, and making me see that I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am or the person I fall in love with, and that I can be happy if I let myself be. Now let's go and find the other two, after facing the crazy , princess barbie wanna-be, and walking away with all your body parts and hair still attached, dealing with Lady Hummel of the fashion police should be a piece of cake."

The worried smile on the tiny brunettes face just made Santana laugh out loud as she looped her arm with Rachel's and walked into the kitchen to find their partners.

The four teenagers spent most of the afternoon, hanging out and getting to know (well Rachel and Santana) each other, watching the latest Transformers movie. Before Finn and Rachel made to leave for dinner at Finn's house, Rachel was just clearing up the dishes from their snack when Santana followed her into the kitchen and spoke in a soft shy voice not often heard from the confident cheerleader.

"Rachel, I just want to thankyou again for being nice to me even after I was so mean to you, I had a great time this afternoon just hanging out , and would really like to get to know you better, maybe the three of us can have a girls night in at my house some time?"

"I would like that Santana, and as I have already accepted your apology, can we now just forget about the past and move on as friends?"

"Ok Rachel, now that I have exceeded my monthly quota of niceness, why don't we go and find your man and get you on your way to the Hudmel casa.

After asking Brittany to let her Mom know she wouldn't be home for dinner, Finn and Rachel drove the couple of blocks to Finn's home, Rachel told Finn she was slightly nervous, about meeting Mr and Mrs Hummel, and especially Kurt, after what Santana said about him, but Finn assured her his family knew she was coming for dinner, and they would love and welcome her with open arms. He said his mom is really looking forward to meeting her as Finn's girlfriend. As he turned the corner into their street Finn could see both Parents were home, their cars side by side in the driveway, as well as the black ford explorer, belonging to his brother. Finn pulled his truck in behind Kurt's and jumped out to race around and open the door for Rachel, he helps her down by putting both hands around her tiny waist lifting her slightly, but before he puts her on the ground presses his cold lips against hers. He smiles into the kiss when he hears her sigh with happiness, but pulls away before she can deepen it chuckling at the moan that leaves her puffy pink lips.

"Come on babe, let's go inside and warm up, I'm starving, I wonder what Mom cooked for dinner, but just remember what I said about Kurt and his bossy ways"

The young couple hardly had a moment to take their coats off before being welcomed into the bright cheery entry hall, by a woman Rachel knew automatically was Mrs Hummel, as she had the same, warm kind brown eyes as her son.

"Hey Mom", Finn says as he leans down to kiss his mom on the cheek, grabbing Rachel's tiny hand in his he sort of tugs her closer to his body and in a proud voice declares that "This is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend."

"Good evening Mrs Hummel, it is a pleasure to meet you, thank you for inviting me to dinner, you have a lovely home." She says in a nervous rush, she sticks out her hand to shake the older woman's hand but was surprised when her outstretched hand was ignored; instead she was pulled into a tight hug, the breath escaping her lungs in a whoosh.

When she is released, Rachel's big brown eyes are glistening with unshed tears at the feeling of belonging and for some strange reason, thinking this is what a mother's arms should feel like.

"You're more than welcome darling, but please call me Carole. Oh, Finny you are right, she is a doll and so very pretty, now go on into the living room where it is warm and meet the rest of the family."

Finn again took hold of Rachel's hand but before following his mother, who had disappeared back to her kitchen, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered "I knew she would love you, but not as much as I do."

Rachel just looked up at her tall boyfriend a soft look in her still moist eyes and nodded her breathing shaky, as she whispered back that "He was so lucky to have a Mom like Carole, she felt so at home." Finn just beamed at her and pressed another kiss on her mouth.

Entering the living room Rachel could see an older man, in jeans and a hand knitted, grey woollen pullover, a tattered baseball cap covering the greying hair she could see poking out underneath, this had to be Finn's stepfather Mr Hummel, and sitting on the couch opposite him was a tall slim boy dressed impeccably in what looked like designer clothes, his hair perfectly styled, talking about the song he and someone named Blaine had been given as a duet for the Warblers entry in the upcoming show choir sectionals competition. Finn clears his throat to let Burt and Kurt know he was there, both men turn to look at him and before he and Rachel know what is happening Kurt has pulled Rachel away from Finn and at this moment has her in a tight embrace, muttering poor thing under his breath, making a noise that sounded like 'tisk-tisk'. When Kurt finally let his girlfriend go, Finn chuckled at the dazed look on Rachel's face when she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. He put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her gently, closer to his side before introducing her to the other two people in the room.

"Dude, you don't have to squish my girl to death you know…, Kurt, Burt, this is _my girlfriend_ Rachel Berry, Rach this is my Dad Burt Hummel and my sometimes annoying Brother Kurt."

"H-hi, it's very nice to meet you Mr Hummel, Kurt."

"Call me Burt dear, we aren't the formal sort here, and anyway from the look on my son's face you will be around for a good long while, welcome to our home."

"Yes welcome Ms Berry, but I must insist we get together next weekend and go shopping, somewhere other than Kids-r-Us…."

"Kurt, leave Rach alone I like the way she dresses, she looks cute and her knee socks and legwarmers I think…" Finn is just standing next to Rachel with a goofy look on his face at least until he feels a dig in the ribs and looks down to see the object of his leg warmer fantasy, trying to hold back a giggle. The look on his brother's face is priceless.

"Yes well you would think leg warmers were sexy Mr blue plaid, puffy vest, stripes -a -lot, but please tell me you don't own any stirrup pants Rachel" before Rachel can even get one word past her lips, Finn has jumped into the conversation and begun to defend said stirrup pants.

"Hey, lady baseball players wear stirrup pants dude and they look cool, I bet they'd look even better on Rach though..." Burt and Rachel are laughing out loud now, at the scandalous look on the smaller boys face as Finn is totally ignorant of the fashion crime he is unwittingly condoning.

Finn is about to extol the virtues of ladies leg wear further, when he is interrupted by a hard hit to the stomach from his brother who is pinching the bridge of his nose with his well manicured thumb and forefinger, before telling Finn in a voice a higher pitch than normal that,

"There has never been an excuse for stirrup pants Finn!"

Just at that moment Carole walks into the room surprised to find her husband and son's new girlfriend (who she hopes will be around for a long time to come) leaning on each other, holding their sides, loud giggles erupting from their wide open mouths, While her two sons, one looking bewilderedly at the other one, who is glaring at all three people in annoyance.

"Um, did I miss something? Or more importantly do I even want to know?

"N-no love, the boys were just having a discussion on ladies fashions, it seems Finn is learning to appreciate, ah… certain accessories , though Kurt didn't agree , and Rachel and I were…, well what can I say, it was a 'be there moment', right Rachel?"

"Y-es, it was, it was better than, '_What not to wear'_ that used to be on the lifestyle channel, I'm sorry guys but…." Rachel couldn't finish saying what she wanted to as her giggles overtook her again.

"Okaay? Well, anyway dinner is ready."

"I'm sorry Carole, where are my manners, do you need any help?" Rachel asks as she makes her way across the room to the older woman still giggling.

"Oh no, darling, you're a guest but it already seems like you are part of the family so just make yourself at home, I've set you a place next to Finny. I hope you like tacos?"

"Yummy, I haven't had tacos for ages."

Burt follows the women into dinner, wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief leaving the boys still arguing about fashion, only now it is Finn defending his much-loved vests, and by the time he is sat at the table, on the opposite side to Rachel, Finn has appeared, asking the room at large in a confused voice.

"What's wrong with my vests and my plaid shirts? You like 'em don't you babe?"

"Yes I do Finn; I think it gives you a very comfortable and approachable persona, and as long as you are happy with your clothes then that's all that matters."

"Ha! See, Kurtsie, Rach thinks my clothes are cool, so you can like stop dissin' on my stuff, you wait till prom in a couple of months, when Rach and me are voted McKinley's best dressed juniors."

"Humph, well, I can tell you right now that _Blaine and I_ will be Dalton's most fashionable junior couple." All talk about fashion stopped while the family ate, only chatting about random things and the adults asking Rachel basic questions about things and plans for senior year and college choices.

By the time Finn drops her off at home about 10:30 that night, Rachel is still smiling so wide. As she remembers the banter between Finn and Kurt over their idea's of 'fashion' and as Kurt put it, 'Finn's fashion atrocities'. All in all she had a wonderful night and was so happy to be accepted immediately with open arms into the fold of Finn's family, and was looking forward to many more enjoyable nights. She had promised Kurt they would get together one weekend very soon and go shopping.

Before Finn gets out of the car to open her door, he turns in his seat and reaches across the bench seat to take hold of Rachel's hands, she still has a beaming smile on her face and her deep brown eyes alight with happiness.

"Babe did you have a good time tonight?"

Rachel nods her head so fast and bites her lip; she scoots closer to Finn along the seat until she is just about in his lap, and cups his face in her hands before saying in a soft voice.

"Oh Finn I had the best time thank you, your family is just so warm and loving and they only just met me. Your Mom is an angel and made me feel at home the minute I walked in the door, you know I never really missed having a Mom when I was growing up, but when she hugged me it just felt right …, you know?"

"I'm so glad you felt so comfortable baby, and I told you they would love you, didn't I hmm? Mom told me when you went to the bathroom that you are just perfect and so good for me and if you ever need anything or even just to talk she is happy to be there for you…, Um… I hope you don't mind but I told my family about what happened to your Dad's and that was how you came to be in Lima."

"Oh Finny of course I don't mind it is good to have someone else that cares ,knowing, it gives poor Aunt Sally a break, afterall she lost her Brother too, and your Mom is so sweet and I feel really comfortable talking to her, apparently her, Kurt and I are going shopping and having a spa day next Saturday fortnight. I can't wait I've never been to a day spa before, but Kurt said I will feel like a new person afterwards."

"Well while you're out shopping maybe you could find yourself a dress for Prom, because I know a guy who wants to take you and show everyone how beautiful his girlfriend is"

"You know a guy huh? Well Mr Hudson there is only one guy I want to go to Prom with and he is going to be the most handsome one there but alas… I can't go…" she pouts and Finn sends a worried look her way and squeezes her hand a bit tighter and asks in a strangled sad kind of voice.

"W-what do you mean you can't go? Don't you wanna go? I mean I'm not the best dancer bu…" Rachel's giggles stop his ramble and he looks at his girlfriend with a questioning lift of his eyebrow.

"I mean I can't go to Prom with some random 'guy' because my boyfriend might get jealous, but if doesn't soon ask me I might have to take matters into my own hands and give Jacob Ben Israel a call… I mean how a girl could resist that fro and those passion filled looks he gives…." Before she can say anymore her mouth has been sealed with Finn's and a growl leaves his throat as his tongue tangles with hers. A soft moan escapes Rachel's throat and when they finally break for air she is panting with the effort to get enough air back into her lungs so she can speak,

Finn on the other hand has a stern look and says "That creepy twerp had better not get within 2 feet of you, and as for asking you, I was leading up to it." He takes a deep lungful of air to calm his nerves and pulls Rachel closer so she is now properly sat on his lap. "Rachel Berry will you please attend McKinley High Junior prom with me as my date?" the only answer he receives is another deep kiss on his mouth and a soft nod of his girlfriends brunette head.

The weekend of Rachel's very first shopping and spa day arrives, Carole had told her to bring stuff for a sleep over so they could make a full weekend of it, so at 8:am when Aunt Sally, Uncle Bob and Brittany drop her off on their way to a college open day in Cincinnati, she is met by her barely awake, but (grinning like a little kid at Christmas) boyfriend, with a big kiss on her lips, she returns the kiss but before either of them can deepen it Kurt dressed in a pair of tight fitting black jeans, a crisp long sleeved white shirt and a hound's-tooth scarf draped artfully around his neck, and pinned to his shirt collar by a large jewel encrusted beetle brooch, comes racing down the porch steps mumbling about getting ready and there is no time for that sort of behaviour, he grabs Rachel's hand and instructs Finn with a wave of his hand to collect Rachel's bags and bring them inside. His girlfriend sends him an apologetic look and blows him a kiss which he playfully catches and makes to put in the top pocket of his shirt, which Rachel notices in on backwards and inside out, leading her to think that Finn sleeps shirtless, she blushes immediately at the images and hazards a guess that the also back to front sweat pants are not his normal sleeping attire. Finn pouts when Kurt tugs on Rach's hand and is in her ear about how much fun they are going to have this weekend and how he has the perfect prom dress picked out, and a few other possibilities from his latest copy of vogue magazine, it is the special prom edition he says excitedly. Finn just sighs and picks up Rachel's pink duffle bag and a recycled grocery - store carry bag, filled with plastic containers of what looks and smells like banana bread, sugar cookies and at the bottom, what he hopes are chocolate fudge brownies. He loves Rachel's baking and tries to keep it all for himself. But he is sure Kurt must sneak some and take it back to school for Blaine, because the containers are always a lot emptier after Kurt has been home. Finn can understand though 'cause Rach's baking is a zillion times better than shop bought bakery products. Finn smiles at the sudden picture in his mind of Rachel packing his and their kid's lunchboxes, before sending her family off on their day then sitting down to practice her latest Broadway script.

He shakes his head and chuckles at the dream, he knows it is way too soon to be doing anything about those sorts of thoughts but he can feel a very strong connection to Rachel, like a rope or string or something attached around his heart and tied tightly to hers.

By the time Finn has made his way back into the house and deposited his girlfriend's bags as instructed by his mom into Kurt's room. Pouting at the fact that Kurt was allowed to have a girl sleep in his room but he wasn't, he verbalized his complaint, and all Burt did when he passed him in the hallway was send him the ' _I know how teenage boys think, when they have a pretty girlfriend so it's not gonna happen under our roof buddy'_ look. Finn just huffs and stomps down the stairs for his breakfast. Scowling even more, as Burt's laughter follows him down the stairs.

Later that afternoon when Finn heard the sounds of laughter and excited chatter wafting up the stairs he quickly packs away his homework and straightens his bed, rushing around his bedroom picking up all his dirty clothes and shoving them into his hamper, making the door of his closet hard to close, with the way he jammed his sport bag in there, and making doubly sure the couple of playboy magazines Puck left behind months ago are well out of sight he doesn't want Rachel to think he is a sex mad pervert or something. Trying to tidy his room quickly god how did it get so messy, maybe he should take a leaf out of Kurt's book and try to be a bit more…, what was the word he used all the time? Imact-imec, no, no immaculate yeah that's it immaculate. He was secretly hoping that he and his girl might be able to sneak a few minutes of making out time without the eagle eyes of the adults of the house interrupting them, at some point over the weekend. He took one last glance around his room, deemed it ok and rushed down stairs to see his Rachel, tripping over his feet on the last couple of stairs in his haste to get there; he meets Rachel, Kurt and his mom in the kitchen, grabbing the couple of grocery bags from Rachel and setting them on the counter. Before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her rosy cheek, smiling at the cute giggle as she whispers out a "Hi Finn"

"Hi babe, did you have a good day?" he watches her nod animatedly her little face glowing with happiness and as he notices the soft look on his mom and brother's face and the way his mom is watching Rachel, he can tell they all have become even closer over the course of one shopping trip.

"Oh Finn the spa was absolutely amazing, Rachel gushes, I even sat in a massage chair and it was so relaxing I nearly fell asleep." She put a hand over her face and giggles into it "Then the lady asked me what color I wanted on my nails and there were so many to choose from, so I just shut my eyes and picked one, do you like it" she asks shyly and puts her hand out for me to look at, I focus my eyes on her hand and take hold of it gently smiling at the way it fits so well into my large one, I rubbed my thumb over the back of it then remembered I was supposed to be inspecting her manicure. Her finger nails were painted a soft shade of pink.

"They are beautiful; you look so relaxed and even more beautiful did you manage to find a dress for prom?"

"Yes I did do you want to see, your Mom said it was me and Kurt agreed the minute I put it on, that it looked good, I even found shoes to match, now the only thing to worry about is how Kurt is going to do my hair."

"Well I'm sure he will do a great job, as long as he doesn't go overboard and spoil your naturally gorgeous, sexy look," I whisper the last bit into her ear, not paying attention to the affronted look from his brother. "I guess it will be alright. Now are you going to show me this dress so I know what color flowers and tie to get?" Finn leans down and presses a deep kiss on Rachel's lips.

Every one is excited and everywhere one looks in the school hallways their eyes land on Prom royalty campaign posters, and the only talk from the senior and junior female cohort is in regards to dresses and corsages and hoping the boy she has been crushing on will ask her to be his date. The air is heavy with anticipation and of course the seniors are realising that their time at McKinley is nearly finished.

McKinley's prom is Saturday night, about a fortnight before the end of the school year; the theme was to be Princes' and Princesses. The venue for the event was the Orchard Gardens Motel and Function centre, in West Lima, it has two giant ball rooms separated by a bar area and casual seating area and has been cleverly designed so that two different groups can have their own functions without interfering with the other. Only the bathrooms connect the 2 areas by way of a hallway from the rear of the ballrooms.

Carmel High was supposed to have their prom on the Friday night a week before McKinley, but an electrical fault caused a fire in their gym so at the last minute they had to find another venue and the only place classy and large enough to accommodate the large group of Carmel seniors was the Orchard Gardens. Luckily for them the ballroom was available the only thing was though, the only night it was free was the same Saturday as McKinley had booked it for their prom.

On the day of Prom Kurt arrived at Rachel's house about 1pm, and immediately turned Rachel's room into prom central, setting up all manner of makeup and equipment and curlers and more stuff than Rachel had ever seen outside of a salon, bits and things he was adamant were essential to work magic on Rachel. Brittany had chosen to go with Santana to the salon and have the whole prom package, which included waxing, tanning, hairstyling, makeup and manicures and pedicures. The idea was to make the girls feel like royalty, because being her senior prom her parents had given her a bigger budget. Both girls would be back later for photo's and to wait for their Limo to arrive, Rachel and Finn were invited to share the fancy car ride and were both very excited to arrive in style.

Finn had found the perfect corsage of a single white rose and 3 dark pink buds with a dark brown ribbon; he said it was to match her eyes. Her dress is a soft pink color that fits tight around her boobs and to her hips, the top is covered in sparkling stones and is strapless, then a full skirt to the floor. Rachel's hair is a fancy up-do that Kurt told her was the latest fashion in Paris and really needed the 10 coats of hair spray and if she wanted to look like … well better than Cinderella as anybody lucky enough to be given a Kurt Hummel prom makeover would be simply stunning, and he couldn't wait to see his brothers jaw drop to the floor and listen to him stumble over his words when Rachel goes down stairs.

By the time the 4 climb into the Limo, Finn hasn't said a word, because he has hardly taken his eyes of his tiny girlfriend, Santana kicks him in the shin and through her laughter tells him to close his mouth because he looks like a doofus, he shakes himself out of his love struck mind fog and glares at the Latina as he rubs his shin. Rachel is next to him smiling through her blush at the tender way Finn is holding her hand and softly rubbing his thumb over her palm, then every few minutes lifting her hand to his mouth, all the time maintaining eye contact and softly pressing his lips against the back of it.

Finn and Rachel had been pestered by Brittany and Santana to nominate for prom Prince and Princess, but neither were interested in running, they just wanted to enjoy the night together with their friends. But they are voted as prom prince and princess anyway, a couple of seniors that Rachel didn't know where king and queen. Finn and Rachel suspect the two girls had something to do with the result, but went along with the fun anyway and wore their plastic crowns the entire night. Halfway through the evening Rachel had entered the fancy bathroom and after doing her business is standing at the basin, looking at her reflection in the guilt edged mirror, touching up her makeup and fixing her hair, tucking the few wayward strands that managed to escape, back into the fancy up do Kurt had spent hours on, (and in her opinion the excessive amount of hair spray he insisted she needed) and adjusting her plastic 'prom princess crown' smiling at the silliness of it all. Just as Rachel has extended her hand to pull the door open, and rejoin Finn in the ballroom. She is shoved into the wall by the girl entering the room, her breath leaving her lungs in a soft whoosh. The newcomer doesn't even apologize for her rude behaviour or for that matter even glance at Rachel in acknowledgement. Until Rachel realises who has so rudely barged into the bathroom.

She straightens her self up and in a firm voice addresses the blonde girl who she now recognizes as Quinn Fabray,

"Excuse me! You nearly knocked me over when you barged through the door"

Quinn finally noticed the tiny brunette talking to her and the instant green eyes lock onto chocolate in the mirror the air in the bathroom suddenly turns chilly. Quinn spins on her heel to face Rachel, who even though she is projecting an outwardly calm façade, is shaking inside from the fierce cold look the other girl is sending her way.

"What are you doing here hobbit …"

Quinn then leaves the bathroom after stomping on Rachel's princess crown, thinking no one will know what she has said or done, however what neither girl was aware of, is that Santana was in the first cubicle and heard every word clearly, she used her cell phone's video recording function held underneath the partition so the quarrel, from the minute she heard the blonde bitch slam her way through the door and start on Rachel till the slap, was recorded for payback later. But what she didn't expect though was the speed at which Quinn went from verbally berating Rachel to physically attacking her, the sound echoing off the tiled walls.

Santana rushes out to help Rach calling Britt and telling her to get Finn in here quick.

Finn comes storming into the bathroom with a worried Brittany right behind him 5 minutes later, where he finds Santana sitting on the floor with an arm around a dazed Rachel's shoulders and a bundle of damp paper towels pressed against her left cheek. Her broken prom princess crown next to them.

"Rach? Baby what happened are you ok? He turns to glare at Santana and asks in an angry voice "What the hell happened to her please tell me you…?"

"Hey, hey, hold the hell up, Frankenteen; before you start accusing me for attacking your girlfriend just listen to this okay"

After Finn has gathered Rachel gently into his arms and taken a seat on the plush sofa in the little parlour, around the corner from the cubicles and wash basins, Britt has returned with a cup of ice cubes, locking the door behind her after quickly checking they were alone. She makes an icepack from layers of paper towel and hands it to her cousin, who is curled as much as possible into Finns lap her right cheek resting on his broad chest her hand holding the makeshift icepack gingerly over her puffy left cheek. Santana sits next to Finn with Brittany next to her so both can see the phone screen.

The Latina replays the video, cringing a little at the livid look on Finn's face as he and Brittany can hardly contain their anger at the evidence coming out of the tiny cell phone held in Santana's lap.

"_What are you doing here hobbit, Are you that much of a loser you came by yourself? But then I don't suppose anyone with any brains would want to be anywhere near you. No wonder you…"What the fucking hell is that on your head? Don't tell me the loser idiots at McKinley voted for you… OH MY GOD! Standards have really hit rock bottom. When I receive my prom queen crown from Carmel very shortly, I know it is a foregone conclusion I will win, because I am the prettiest girl in the whole school and my crown will be classier for a more worthy and beautiful woman as myself. I don't give a damn about any of those losers, and know I will never speak to the idiots at Carmel who voted for me again once I get my crown. But they are stupid enough to think I actually want to spend any time with them, just because they thought hanging around with me would make them popular, HA, I only let them think that so they would stuff the ballot boxes with extra votes to guarantee me the crown. I mean Carmel isn't much better than McKinley, as far as being a prestigious, image conscious school, they are more interested in the lame glee club, I don't know why they think singing and dancing around like a bunch of gay freaks is anything to be proud of but at least they have good taste when choosing my crown, and as soon as I graduate I can forget the whole lame ass lot of those losers. Ugh, it makes me break out in hives just thinking about it…"_

"_Excuse me? You don't deserve to win; it should be about what you do to help and how you act towards the kids at your school, you shouldn't be given the crown just because you want it. Furthermore how dare you speak to me like that, and for your information Quinny, not that I should have to explain myself or my actions to you, but I attended tonight accompanied by my boyfriend, who I will have you know is anything but an idiot or a Lima loser…"_

"_A boyfriend? HA! don't make me laugh hobbit, you must of paid, someone probably that creepy idiot Jew-fro… or some other Lima loser who you will stay in this dump of a town and breed ugly deformed brats with …he would be the only guy desperate enough to even notice you, but then you two are the perfect match, both ugly and unwanted by any normal, sane, attractive person."_

"_You know nothing about me or my life now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my boyfriend and my friends. But just remember Quinny, Nobody is going to care in 5 years that you won a plastic 'crown' at a high school dance, they will care more about the person you are and how you regard others in the work place, and what you can contribute to society, So just leave me alone and maybe if you tried being nicer and not such a nasty stuck up b …"_

"_Fuck you bitch_"

"I swear I am going to end that bitch!"

"Who the hell does that girl think she is?"

"I think it is time for little Miss plastic Barbie to get a healthy shot of karma right in her surgically altered ass"

Finn cuddles his tiny girlfriend tighter to his chest and runs a hand up and down her arm in a comforting motion. After a couple more minutes of calming Rachel and covering up with makeup, the now very evident hand print on her cheek the four friends left the bathroom and made their way back to their prom, ignoring the scandalous looks aimed their way from the line of girls and a few guys, waiting to use the bathrooms,

Mutterings of, "how rude", "lucky girls", "I wonder if I could get in on their action", "lucky bastard, three hot chicks oh man…" following them down the hallway. Santana and Brittany left Finn and Rachel at the doorway to McKinley's ballroom, saying they would catch up soon.

Brittany grabs her girlfriend's hand, pulling her to a stop before asking "Sanny what are you going to do? I don't to take a chance on Rachie getting hurt again, but I think we should tell my Mom what happened to Rach just in case."

"We are going to show everyone at Carmel how much of a nasty, shallow, two faced bitch Quinn Fabray, really is. She didn't know I was in the bathroom so she will think that what she said and did to Berry, will be swept under the rug and forgotten about, you heard her say she doesn't give a damn about the kids who voted for prom queen, so let's give them some info about their 'queen wannabe'"

"Are you sure we won't get into trouble San? How are you going to do it?"

"Not sure just yet, but know I haven't always been nice, and I have helped Fabray stomp on the 'losers' at McKinley for years, but I have finally grown up and Berry…. well she made me see that being a bitch all my life was not going to get me anywhere in the real world, plus she has had enough shit thrown at her in the past and I have grown to truly like her. I know how much Hudson loves her, and they both deserve to be happy. So it is high time Fabray was taught a lesson about being nice…."

As the two McKinley students are walking back down the hallway to their own prom, they stopped briefly to listen ,with their ears pressed against the dividing wall, the best words they had heard all night bleed faintly through the walls, the announcement of Carmel's prom royalty.

"Ok Carmel it's time to announce the winners of this year's senior prom royalty, please put your hands together for… drum roll please…"

"Jack Patterson-White your king by 5 votes and… Sophie-Lee Wong your queen by a whopping 23 votes"

Through their gales of laughter Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, can hear the angry screeching of a single word "NOOOOOO", and "Miss Fabray please calm dow…" a loud thud then stomping feet on the wooden dance floor.

San and Britt just clasp hands and still giggling, skip back to their friends bubbling with glee, excited to tell their news.

Finn wasn't really paying attention to the other girls, but nodded his head in acknowledgement as he guided his tiny girlfriend back to their table, never letting go of her hand. Rachel and Finn just sat and talked quietly for a while until the last half hour or so when the slow romantic songs were being played as requests. He pulled Rachel gently to her feet and guided her on to the dance floor, wrapping his long arms around her tiny waist and holding her as close as possible to his body. He smiles into her hair, at the soft sigh that leaves her mouth as they just sway to the soft music. As the music envelopes them Finn loosens one hand from Rachel's waist and uses a forefinger and thumb to lift her chin up so their eyes make contact.

"Are you sure you are ok baby? I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"I'm fine Finn honest I am just having trouble understanding where all the hate she seems to have for me is coming from, we don't even know each other, and I mean it's not like you dumped her for me, you were never together, but the thing that upset me the most is when she said my boyfriend is a Lima loser. She is so very wrong, I know he is going to do great things and be happy, but you know even if he did stay in Lima I would still love and be proud of him, because you know what?" he shakes his head his eyes misty as he gazes down at her. "Home is not a place, it is a person and wherever you are. Even if we end up going to different places for college, I know with all my heart we will be ok, because I feel a tether joining my heart to yours and the more time we are together the stronger it pulls."

That Sunday morning after prom before Britt returned home after staying the night at her girlfriend's house, Santana and Brittany spent some time transferring the video from the Latina's cell phone to her laptop and burning it to a couple of DVD's. She had even typed a letter to accompany the disk.

"What do you think of this letter Britt?" she turns the computer screen a little so Britt can read it

"That sounds perfect Sanny, but do you think we tell Rachel and Finn what is going on, just in case."

"Yeah I 'Spose we should, I'll print out an extra copy and you can take it home and show them and your parents and let them know." Brittany nods her head as Santana prints out an extra letter before folding one and enclosing it with the DVD in an envelope, then addressing it and marking it CONFIDENTIAL , then putting it in her bag to post on her way to school in the morning. She smiles to herself thinking about what is going to happen in the next few days when Quinny is called out on her shitty behaviour and attitude.

Tuesday Morning when Principal Stretton sits down at his desk going through the day's mail and comes across an envelope marked CONFIDENTIAL in big red letters, his brow furrows in interest as he tears it open and begins to read the letter, frowning deeply as he puts aside the plastic case containing a DVD.

_Mr Stretton,_

_Principal - Carmel High School,_

_Dear Sir,_

_As a parent of a prospective student of your school, I was deeply concerned to hear from a young girl who is an exchange student from oversees, currently boarding with my family and who was an invited guest of the Carmel High, senior prom held last Saturday night at the Orchard Gardens function centre, in Lima, that whilst she was in the bathroom, at one stage during the evening, an argument broke out between two other girls. My girl didn't see the actual confrontation in person as she was in a cubical but used her cell phone to record said altercation. She was at the time recording the evening to send home to her family and simply forgot to turn it off while in the bathroom. She was very distressed and a little scared by what she heard and has since seen on the video._

_This sort of behaviour makes me cautious about sending my child to your school next year as she has been bullied in the past for not fitting into the so called 'cool' group, mostly due to the fact she is musically and drama inclined as well as having some body image issues. Now Sir I understand you can not be held wholly responsible for what your students act like in their personal lives, but from what I understand the instigator of the argument was a Carmel High, nominee for prom queen, but if you watch the enclosed DVD, I hope you will see that the girl in question wasn't by any stretch of the imagination 'Queen' material, as it takes more than a pretty face to be a good person, and surely your school deems, other attributes more important when choosing a worthy candidate. Now I know it was only a school dance and the crowing is just a bit of fun, but this girl obviously took it way too seriously, I really hope she was not crowned Queen, as the recipient should be chosen based on virtues and behaviour not personal desire._

_I'm unaware if the other girl has taken any further action, but I feel the matter should be brought to your attention because I know the subjects and the pastoral care your school offers your students is of a high standard and I feel my daughter would benefit greatly by attending your school, but if she is going to be exposed to such deplorable behaviour, and openly ridiculed and or physically attacked, then my husband and I will have to reconsider sending our little girl to Carmel. Which would be a real shame as we live close to Carmel and are both firm believers in generously supporting, financially the school our daughter attends, and we would like to be reassured Carmel is the excellent school we have been led to believe it is. I don't wish to be involved anymore as the students and their parents involved in this matter should be the ones to take any required action. I just felt I should do my civic duty and bring the matter to your attention, on my visitor's behalf as her parents are obviously oversees and are unable to do this themselves, there is also the fact I want her to enjoy the rest of her very limited time with us in America and leave with good memories of her time at school. _

_I trust you will takes whatever steps are necessary to do the right thing._

_Sincerely _

_(Mrs) R Bronson._

He is aghast at the words on the page in front of him and by the time he has finished reading his mind is reeling, he notices the signature but as it is hand signed not typed like the rest of the letter it is hard to decipher he thinks it is Branson, but that is not a priority at the moment. He lifts the desk phone and presses the call button for Mrs Walker, who is Carmel's very experienced, guidance/welfare councillor, as he wants her to read the letter and view the DVD, before taking the next step. 15 minutes later the mature form of Mrs Walker dressed in a tweed skirt and green sweater with a pair of glasses hanging around her neck on a gold chain, her grey hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Knocks on the door and is ushered into his office and after exchanging morning pleasantries, she sits in a chair on the other side of the large wooden desk, Mrs Walker asks how she can help. Her answer is the typewritten page pushed across the surface of the desk by an angry Mark Stretton. A few minutes pass as Mary reads the page, every now and then looking over her glasses at him and shaking her head, making sounds of disbelief, and shock at the words in front of her.

"What do you think Mary?"

"I think we should watch the DVD, and then we can make a decision, maybe it was all a misunderstanding or simply jealously?"

"Alright… yes… that is probably the best thing to do; I'll get it ready…" Mark opens the plastic case and loads the plain unmarked disk into his computer's disk drive, turning the screen so they can both see it clearly, as the video starts a bit of rustling is heard, the adults watch the upside images on the computer screen.

As the video finishes, both adults are silent trying to get their heads around what they have just seen and heard, they just look at each other, before Mark , presses the intercom button asking his secretary to call Quinn Fabray's parents and arrange a meeting asap.

At 10:30am Russell and Judy Fabray arrived and were asked to sit after introductions were made, Quinn arrived 5 minutes later a scowl on her face when she entered the Principal's office, noticing her parents and the batty old guidance councillor who she always thought dressed like she was from the 1940's or something.

"Miss Fabray, please take a seat, I have asked your parents to attend this meeting as I received some disturbing information regarding your behaviour at prom and I was hoping you could shed some light on it please."

Without thinking Quinn opens her mouth and most probably putting herself deeper in trouble before she even knows what is going on

"Why are you blaming me? It's not my fault that ugly skank bitch ruined my chance at getting the crown I deserve." Is anyone telling her off huh? "The four adults in the small office can do nothing but gasp and Mrs Fabray just sits in her chair shaking her head in disbelief at the words coming out of her daughter's mouth.

Miss Fabray, you can't blame anyone else for your behaviour and as for bribing your fellow students to vote dishonestly for you it is so very wrong, but the thing that is most upsetting is you seem to hold such anger and animosity towards another girl who doesn't even go to this school. I'm finding it extremely hard to understand how you can hold her responsible for something she had no control over what so ever, but that doesn't give you any right to physically assault her."

"What are you talking about I never touched her, I wouldn't want to catch her Lima looser germs anyway, I suppose she made some story up just to get some attention, I didn't see her anyway, and I certainly wouldn't go out of my way to talk to her."

"Mr Stretton takes a deep breath and looks around at the others, Judy Fabray silently sobbing into her hands, Russell Fabray looking as though he is bored and wishing he was anywhere but here, he had never been the sort of father that showed much of an interest in his children, Paul knew Russell through personal business dealings, and had on occasion attended the same social functions as his wife Louise, worked in the same finance company as Russell. He put on a caring face to others and to his co- workers and club members, but at home with his family he was a cold unfeeling man who was all about reputation and left the raising of his two daughters to Judy, as he lived by the old adage 'that a woman's place was in the home making sure there was always a drink waiting when he got home and his dinner on the table'. Paul wondered why a smart woman like Judy would allow herself to be dictated to like that and as he watched the 'perfect' family sitting close together on the sofa in front of him, but also so far apart, he was saddened but not surprised and understood why Quinn was the way she is.

"Yes well…, I have something that was sent to me today; Mrs Walker and I have seen it and are very concerned about what happened on Saturday night at prom. Though firstly Mr and Mrs Fabray I'd like you both to read this letter.

10 minutes later after Russell has read the paper he threw it at Paul and jumped up from his seat saying in a loud an angry tone that this was all just jealous trash talk, and he had every right to charge this person with slander because his daughter didn't need some cheap ass crown to be better than the rest of the teenage fools. He didn't even look at his wife to see to see her reaction; he just paced the small office

"Mr Fabray please calm down and just watch, it will show exactly what the letter is saying" Paul reloaded the disk into his computer and pressed the play button, as he and Mary had already seen the video they just watched the Family. Shaking their heads at the lack of response from both Russell and Quinn Fabray, while Judy continued to sob into her hands, muttering about "mistakes and gone wrong, and every now and then a sad oh Quinny."

On the day of graduation, Finn and Rachel were sat in the auditorium hands clasped together resting in Finn's lap, watching as Brittany and Santana walked across the auditorium stage in their red gowns and caps after accepting their graduation certificates from principal Figgins. When the last of the seniors had received their certificates and the audience of lower grade students and proud parents had erupted into cheers and deafening applause. Nearly drowning out the music and vocals of the classic song by '_Springsteen, Glory Days' _as the 2012 graduates all gathered on stage dancing and singing along. Just before the song finished and the kids threw their caps in the air, Finn leans down to whisper in Rachel's ear,

"Can you believe that is going to be us this time next year?" His tiny girlfriend just smiles at him and leans her head against his shoulder, crossing everything she has that when it is their turn to throw their caps in the air, they will also be going to the same place or at least in the same state for college, because now that her and Finn are part of something special, she wants it to last for ever.

As she thinks back to the beginning of this year when she moved to Lima as a sad lonely girl, with no friends except her cousins and was prepared to go through the motions and just try and survive high school, trying to forget the tragic reason she moved to Lima in the first place. She had no idea that her life would be changed so drastically and the catalyst for that change is at this very moment holding her hand , and as she looks up into his beautiful soft cinnamon eyes that are filled with a love given freely to her. Her heart beats fast knowing that he is with her, not because he feels sorry for her or sees her as a charity case or as part of a dare to get into her pants. She knows he is with her because he loves her just as she loves him and the future she can see is with Finn by her side, encouraging each other to strive to be the best they can be in what ever they choose to do.

She lifts her heads from his shoulder and stretches her neck so she can whisper in his ear, "Thankyou Finn" with a puzzled look on his face he asks

"What for babe?"

"For wanting to be my friend, protecting me, and for choosing me…"

"Baby girl you don't have to thank me for anything, I am just a guy who loves you, and really I should be thanking you for letting me love you, and I figure if I can just continue to do that, then everything will be okay."

Through her tears she whisper sobs, "I love you too so very much Finn Hudson" and her lips find his and as she tries to put all her feelings into the kiss, her mind is awash with dreams of the future, and as long as she has the tall dimpled cinnamon eyed boy, (currently kissing the life out of her) by her side she know everything will definitely be ok.

The End

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story and are encouraged to review so I know what you all thought. **

**Cab4five **


End file.
